Invasion of Dromund Kaas
The Invasion of Dromund Kaas was a catastrophic invasion on Dromund Kaas that occurred during the heat of the Eternal War. It involves an attack by the Fallen Emperor Sycthian and the forces of Zakuul invading the True Sith Empire's capital, causing major casualties to the Sith. However, Sycthian was defeated and the planet remained in Sith control. __TOC__ Background Prelude Following the revelation of the Fallen Empire's treacherous plans to the Galactic Alliance, Jedi mercenary Kaiden Fey contacted Jedi Knight Orin Shan regarding his fleet and preparations to stop these new schemes. However, Orin encountered a surprise guest; infamous mercenary Rex Korvac, who told him he must report elsewhere to accept an important offer, leaving afterwards. Meanwhile, on Dromund Kaas, Darth Kron met up with Darth Malash regarding the Fallen Empire, before Darth Imperius and the cyborg Sith Lord Darth Argus arrived, Imperius telling the Sith Lords that the Fallen Empire is planning to invade Dromund Kaas, prioritizing Kaas City. The Invasion Armed with information concerning the fate of Dromund Kaas, Darth Kron and Darth Imperius rallied their Sith forces, the latter tasking one of the True Sith assassination droids HK-104 to be the bodyguard of his apprentice, Darth Shayara. During the chaos of the True Sith fleets forming, Rex Korvac managed to make his way onto the planet, but was met with immediate resistance. Due to his reputation of causing destruction on Kaas before and being a wanted man, as well as Kaas being on complete lockdown, Rex was arrested and was brought before the Sith. Darth Imperius went forth, revealing himself to be the man seeking to hire Rex, but forcing him to leave the Galactic Alliance to receive the job. However, just then, the Fallen Empire forces and the mighty Eternal Fleet, commanded by a massive Omega-class flagship known as the Sovereign, arrived above Dromund Kaas, promptly beginning their devastating invasion, easily taking out the walls of Kaas City. Darth Argus commanded the Sith fleets and engaged their enemy, after hiring a helping hand; Felix Aurelieus' fleet, whom questioned Argus prior. Shayara, HK-104, and even Rex engaged the enemy ground forces, now aided by mercenary Stryka Tavris who was too arrested on Kaas. During the battle, the Sith-allied Flare family members Jenna "Black" Flare, Garaou and Gust "Horizon" Flare arrived to assist the True Sith into protecting Dromund Kaas. Arrival of the Fallen Emperor Following the entrance of these new major players coming into the True Sith Empire's support, the Sith fleet and it's forces managed to drive the Eternal Fleet away, even slightly damaging the Sovereign in the process. Shortly after, the Eternal Fleet and the Fallen Empire's forces were diminished, the Sovereign pushed back by the Sith's power, and Sith Lords Darth Kron and Darth Malash conjuring a massive ritual that eliminated all enemy ground forces. Just then, the Fallen Emperor Sycthian arrived on the battlefield. Nullhiles and Sarah Sibria received an emergency signal and arrived to help, but Sycthian's former apprentice and pawn Darth Imperius walked forth and challenged Sycthian into a duel. Exchanging final words before their long-awaited duel, Darth Imperius charged at Sycthian with full-force, sparking lightsaber combat between the two. However, Sycthian easily bested and eventually defeated his former apprentice, Force slamming Imperius onto the Kaas City bridge several times to a pulp until he was completely bloodied. Sycthian then used the Beam of Destruction to kill the weak Sith ground forces before he fought the rest of the group, making his way to the inner chambers of Kaas City Citadel. However, Chesa "Ny" Flare emerged and halted Sycthian from taking what he came for, the plans for The Source, aka the Mass Shadow Generator. An Ascensional called Kujo also arrived, alongside with the rest of the group. Chesa and Kujo knocked Sycthian into the Citadel's main chambers forcefully. However, Sycthian noticed the blueprints for the Mass Shadow Generator and promptly took them whilst fighting off his enemies. Suddenly, during the battle, Chesa with a spark of intense power rushed forwards and managed to shatter Sycthian's body into another dimension, effectively defeating him. The group recovered, as they stopped the invasion and rebuilt Dromund Kaas over the following days. Meanwhile, Sycthian's body reformed due to his immortality, with help from Garaou, who's allegiance is an unknown.. Category:Battles Category:Conflicts